


Watery Catharsis

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock is thinking





	Watery Catharsis

Sherlock Holmes was swimming laps. Before he had developed his mind palace, he’d found swimming laps calmed him and helped him think. He’d take a problem to the pool and sooner or later he’d come up with the answer. Ok, once or twice he’d gotten so caught up in thinking he’d forgotten to breathe but overall it had worked well. Even now, years later, he’d find himself swimming laps when a problem or question seemed insurmountable. Like today.

He and John Watson had come to his parents for the weekend. They were just flatmates and best friends but his mother thought otherwise. She kept throwing out hints and innuendos which was embarrassing. John pretended not to notice (maybe he didn’t, he was clueless.). The problem, Sherlock thought as he reached the end of the pool and flipped, was that he really did feel something.

Starting back for another lap, Sherlock tried to come to grips with his feelings. He’d always told himself he was a high functioning sociopath but then John had barged into his life and made him feel. Damn him!

Flipping again, he’d started back towards the far end when he saw two legs sitting on the side of the pool in front of him. The legs became a whole body as his flatmate hopped into the pool. Bare.


End file.
